Next
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: The T.V. show next with Naruto characters! I don't own ethier


**This is a totally new expirence. OK. All these girls are from Oto except 1. Sasuke is totally OOC in this one. I mean SERIOUSLY OOC!!!!!!!!!He talks more and he actually tries to have an actual conversation with people. Yeah this is AFTER he kills Itachi.Yeah he did leave Sakura on the bench. He's looking**

**I don't own Naruto or next.**

**

* * *

**

**Next**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Hi I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm looking for the girl of my dreams to help me rebuild the Uchiha clan. I'm 21 and I want a girl with looks, a nice body, and talent.**(blech. if you no what he means!!! It's gross!!!!)** If these girls are fat and chubby then they are going to here a NEXT"

**The Daters**

"Hi my name is Hikaru, and I won't lose because of my ass"

"Hi my name is Yumi, and I won't lose because I'm simple and sweet."

"Hey my name is Sakura,and I'm going to win because I'm keeping it simple."

"Hi my name is Yuhari and I won't lose because I put the grind in grinding."

"Hey my name is Berinda, and i won't lose because I just won't lose."

**"While the girls are getting comfortable on the next bus... Sasuke is hoping for a cute girl. Hikaru is up first."**

"Girls I'm up first, get comfortable I'll be gone for a while"

**Hikaru**

**Wears boys pants when she lounges**

**Had sex in a barn when she was 14.**

**Sings horribly to annoy people**

"Hi my name's Hikaru nice to meet you"

"NEXT...I can't have a girl as fat as that."

"Who does he think he was nexting this ass?"

"OOHH!!! What happened?"

"He nexted me right away."

"How does he look?"

"He's hott."

"What's his name??"

"It must be next cause that's all I heard! Yumi your up next."

"Sit tight I'll be back in a sec...oh wait no i won't"

"Do you guys think she will win?"

"No way. That guy is way to hott for her!!"

**Yumi**

**Walks around her house naked**

**Never wears underwear when she's on a date**

**Had a make out session with a guy she didn't know**

"Hi, my names Yumi."

"Sasuke, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to."

"So I like to train a lot so were going to test your skills in training."

"All right lets go."

**At the training grounds**

"Ok are you ready?"

"Yes"

Sasuke threw a couple of kunia's at her and she doged.

"I see. So your basic skills are ok. Now lets see your real skills!!"

Sasuke clones himself and spreads the clones out. One of the clones kicks Yumi in the face and she falls on her butt.

"Next!!!. You fell for one of my weakest skills!! You have no talent"

**Reminds you of someone doesn't it???**

_shut up!!!_

shrugs and goes back to the bus.

"What happened Yumi? That only took like 10 mins.?"

"He nexted me because he said I didn't know how to train right. Sakura your up next"

"Well I hope I'll be back in a few seconds. So don't get comfortable."

"Do you think she's going to win?"

"No way Sasuke is WAY out of her leauge."

"So that's his name huh? Sounds cute."

**Sakura**

**A guy broke her heart and left her on a bench(guess who that was???)**

**Trains with Naruto Uzumaki the nine taled fox, and Kakashi the copy cat nin.**

**Was the 5th Hokage's apprentice for 4 years straight and still is**

"Sakura?" Sasuke asks

"Sasuke-kun."Sakura states.

"Oh boy"Sasuke said again.

"Oh well we are on a show so lets get on with the activities, and maybe catch up?"Sakura asks hopefully.

"Oh yeah, well as you know I like to train, so we are going to see how much further you have gotten then that weak little girl that I used to know."

"Your going to be suprised Sasuke-kun! I'm warning you!"

"Huh. We'll see about that."

**At the training grounds**

"Lets see what you've got Sakura!" Sasuke called across from the training grounds

"I'd like to see how much stronger you have gotten to Saske-kun."

Sasuke chucked kunia and shuriken at Sakura, all of which Sakura doged.

"You've gotten better in that department Sakura."

"I wasn't THAT bad Sasuke-kun"

"So who have you been training with?" Sasuke asked throwing a punch

"Naruto, Kakashi, Tsuande." Sakura answered catching the fist in her hand.

"Intresting" he said twisting his fist out of her grip.

"I think i know who you have been training with and it seems to have made only a slight difference." Sakura said preparing her shadow clone jutsu.

"That's only because you have gotten stronger Sakura" Sasuke said activating his Sharringon.

"You cheater!!!! No I'm just kidding" She said as she despersed her shadow clones evenly.

"So you have learned Naruto's trick huh?"

"Yeah, But I've made my clones 10 times stronger than his." Sakura exclamed doging the punch that was now coming at her

"You know I can see which one is you Sakura" Sasuke said turning around and hit her in the back causing her to fall on her butt.

"You look tired. Lets go get something to eat."

"You aren't going to next me?"

"Who said I'd do that?"

"The girl before, Yumi I think it was"

"No, I only did that because she REALLY didn't have Talent"

"So your saying_ I_ have talent?"

"Yes"

Sasuke helped Sakura up.He walked her over still holding her hand.**(which she noticed and blushed as red as a tomato.)**

Sasuke lead her to a little dinner on the beach with candles and everything. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. He sat down right after.

_'She looks beautiful with the wind blowening her hair around'._**(She grew her hair back but longer.)**

"So Sakura, Is it ok if I ask an unconfortable question? or would you rather me ask after the show?"

"No go ahead and ask."

"Sakura...do you still...love me?"

"YES"she blurted out

"YES I STILL LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN" she blurted again.

"That was unexpected. ok Sakura we have been on this date for 130 minutes. You can ethier take the money or go on a second date with me."

_"You cheater!!!! No I'm just kidding" She said as she despersed her shadow clones evenly."So your saying I have talent?" _

_"Yes"_

_"YES I STILL LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN" _

"Well at first this was kind of awkward,and that is a lot of money,but I'll take the second date with you Sasuke-k"She got cut of by his lips on her's.

_'I guess she didn't see me moving close.'_

**Bus**

"Hey Sasuke. You missed out on the best!!!!"

**Please stand by from a word from our sponsers and when I say please I mean you HAVE TO!!!!!**

Cherry Blossom Petals 12 doesn't own Naruto or the show next. Although she wants to because she wants to make Sasuke a better person instead of a cold hearted ass. And she would like to make Sakura a little less fangirlish so Sasuke might actually like her.

And she would make Neji fall for Ten-Ten and Ten-Ten fall for Neji. She would make Neji a little over protective of Hinata. And Make Naruto relize that he likes Hinata and not Sakura. She would make Shikamaru fall for Temari, because Ino is to bitchy. Yes She is!!!

Brought to you by.

Hemrouds driving you crazy?

"Time to go see the doctor!!"

"1000 years of Death"

"**Kakashi's procrtology."**

* * *

**That was a good start I think. Yes all of that a word from our sponsers stuff was true. Expeseally the part about Sasuke the cold ass and Sakura the Fangirl. Well Next Chapter is ethier **

**Neji or**

**Naruto**

**and vote for who you want them to be with.(Neji or Naruto)**

**Ten-Ten **

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**Yumi(this story)**

**Hakri.**

**Thanks please vote.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
